Universal Heat Wave
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Happiest Ducks on Earth Summer after freshman year of college the Ducks reunite in Orlando this time hitting Universal Studios. But Orlando's summer heat leads to more than just rising temperatures. Tempers nerves and other things rise too.
1. Back in O Town

**Summary: Sequel to Happiest Ducks on Earth. The summer after freshman year of college the Ducks reunite in Orlando, this time hitting Universal Studios. But Orlando's summer heat leads to more than just rising tempatures. Tempers, nerves and well, other things are all heating up too. Can Aimee deal with Luis's seeming disinterst in their relationship? Can Portman deal with Julie's nerves about taking their relationship to the next level? Will Charlie ever find this mysterious girl he keeps seeing around the park? Will Connie and Guy ever even leave their hotel room? Is Julie really not going to plan ANYTHING for the whole week?**

**Author's Note: One of these days I'll write a fic that just stands on its own. I swear I will. But in my head I felt the need to check in on Aimee and Luis. Which of course lead to the inevitable sequel. I figured rather than repeat everything that went on in the first, (ie the trip to Disney World) I would send them to the more adult Universal theme park, making the tone of the whole story much more adult. I hope every one enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, or Universal Orlando...I own Aimee, and her coworkers though. That's pretty killer.

* * *

Universal Heat Wave **

Chapter 1: Back in O-Town

Universal Heat Wave 

"Aimee," she laughed as Derek, one of the new guys at work came up behind her at the end of her day, while she removed her wig and let her thick auburn hair fall down around her shoulders. "I don't know why I keep doing this, but please, let me take you out tonight?"

"Sorry Derek," she shrugged. "I can't go out with you. Just like yesterday I have a boyfriend."

"I refuse to believe this," Derek said, "Because what man in his right mind would leave a woman like you on your own?"

"The kind of man who would risk life and limb to sneak into the cast members only section to bring her flowers!" She turned around and saw Luis standing there smiling at her.

"Luis!" She squealed and ran to him and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you he existed!" One of the other girls rolled her eyes at Derek.

"It's good to see you too," Luis laughed.

"I just mean you're a week early," she explained, "of course I'm happy to see you. What happened to Duck week?"

"Who needs a week of chicken fights in Banks's pool when I could be with you?" He shrugged. "No one ever beats Julie and Portman anyway."

"Oh no," she said, raising her eyebrow, "Luis?"

"Aimee," he said, "don't freak out."

"They're here aren't they," she groaned.

"Yes," he said, "I know, this is supposed to be us time,"

"All of them?" She asked, "Or just like a few of them?"

"Why would there only be a few of them?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head, "like maybe just Julie and Portman and Connie and Guy came down or something."

"That would be stupid," Luis laughed, "What would Portman and Guy do while Connie and Julie were being all girly? They aren't even that good friends." Aimee looked at him. "Are you mad?"

"Are they staying with us?" She finally sighed. Last August a few of them had come down and she had ended up sharing her apartment with Julie, Connie, Guy and Connie and Guy's raging labidos.

"What?" He asked, "No! Are you crazy? Well, some of the guys are staying at my place to save money. But I'll just stay with you. Besides, they aren't even doing Disney this time. They're doing the Universal thing, so we probably won't even see them."

"Well," she said, "I do want to see them,"

"Yes, but I mean they won't be in our way," he explained, "We'll still see plenty of them."

"Perfect," she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"So," Julie said, plopping on her bed in the Hard Rock Hotel. "Where do we want to go first?" 

"I thought we could take it easy today," Portman said, sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her. "You know, Universal is smaller than Disney, we don't have to do something every second."

"True," she smiled and kissed him, "We could go to the pool or something. Or maybe check out City Walk! That could be fun."

"Or we could just stay here," he smiled and kissed her putting his arms around her. He pushed her down onto the bed and started kissing her neck. He moved his hand up her shirt. He felt her body resist slightly. "This could be fun too."

"Portman," she whispered, "stop." He stopped and sat up.

"Julie," he said, "it's been over a year. I figured this trip, I mean, with the room and everything,"

"It seems like this is the only thing you ever talk about anymore," she sighed, "I mean the last few times we talked on the phone,"

"That's because we've been together over a year, and you still won't even consider having sex with me," he sighed, "I know I always said I wouldn't pressure you, but Jesus Jules, how much longer are you going to make me wait?"

"I told you that it would be this summer," she said, "I just don't know that it'll happen this week. I want it to be right, I don't want to force it."

"As long as it's us, it will be right," he kissed her.

"Let's just go to the park OK?" She said, "I read that the roller coasters are really good."

"Stop dodging the conversation," he shook his head. "Come on, all of our firsts were in Orlando."

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" She asked.

"Because it's been over a year and you still won't consider having sex with me!" He reiterated. "Julie, why are you still so afraid of this?"

"I'm not afraid," Julie said, he looked at her, not believing a word, "OK, so I'm a little afraid. Dean," He flinched, she only called him Dean when she was really serious or when she was teasing him, "What if it changes everything? I mean, we barely see each other, because well, we're at different colleges, and if we start having sex, does that mean that all we'll do when we see each other is have sex?"

"That's not going to happen," he shook his head, "We'll still be us, we'll just be us, with sex."

"Whatever," she said, standing up, "I'm going to go find Connie, we'll go shopping or something. I'll see you later." She walked out of the room.

"I bet Connie and Guy are having sex." He mumbled to himself.

Julie knocked on Connie and Guy's door. She was so fed up with this. For the past two months it had been the same thing, every time they talked. How much longer? This was the same guy who had promised her a year before that he wouldn't ever pressure her to do something she wasn't ready for. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him, and yes when she had suggested that they share a room for this trip she had thought about it, but she hated that he expected it.

"Hi Julie," Connie sighed opening the door. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you assume something's wrong?" Julie said.

"Well," Connie said, "considering that before we met up in the lobby you hadn't seen Portman in like a month and now you're not with him, I figured that something must be wrong."

"Yeah" Julie said, "I figured we could do girl time."

"Um well," Connie said, "Guy's plane just got in, and he's coming here, and well,"

"Oh," Julie nodded, "Right, of course, I should have assumed," she sighed, "When did everything become about sex?"

"You two fought about it again?" Connie said.

"No you don't understand," Julie said, "We don't fight about it. He says he wants to, I say I don't, he whines that it's been a year, I say I don't want to, then we hang up, or one of us leaves."

"Why don't you want to do it?" Connie asked, "I mean, I don't get it."

"Of course you don't get it," Julie sighed, "I mean, you and Guy have been having sex since we were fifteen."

"Sixteen," Connie reminded her, "After my sweet sixteen party remember?"

"Right," Julie nodded, "whatever. I just, I mean, I love him, and I know I want it to be with him, but I just, I hate that he expects it."

"Well, you've been together for more than a year," Connie pointed out, "and it was your idea to stay in the same room this week. I mean, you could have just stayed with Aimee, then he wouldn't have expected anything."

"Connie," Julie shook her head,

"Sorry," Connie sighed, "I didn't mean to disturb the Blessed Julie Ever Virgin."

"I hate when you call me that," Julie glared at her.

"Well," Connie shrugged, "If the blue veil fits,"

"Shut up," she whacked her, "He did make a good point though,"

"What was that?" Connie asked.

"All of our firsts have been in Orlando," Julie shrugged, "First time he held my hand, Haunted Mansion, first dance, that night at Pleasure Island, when we all met Aimee, first kiss," she closed her eyes and remembered the first time he kissed her. It had seemed so totally cliché, that song from The Little Mermaid playing in the background, the way he had quietly held her before, "At MGM before Fantasmick, first date, Disney Quest, first time I said I love you, when we flew down last August to see Luis, something about this place, it's like magic."

"That is a good point," Connie nodded. "But if you're not ready, then you aren't ready, I however, am ready, and have not seen my boyfriend in weeks, so, if you could go,"

"Aright, well," Julie sighed, "Someone should have sex today," Connie laughed. "I'll go to the pool and read."

"We'll have girl time tomorrow," Connie promised, "Maybe Aimee can even come."

"Princess probably has work," Julie shrugged, "But we're meeting them for dinner so maybe."

"Julie's planner strikes again," Connie laughed, "Go talk to your boyfriend." She shut the door and Julie laughed. She wandered back to her room and used the key to unlock the door.

"Oh good," Portman said, "You're back."

"Yeah," she said, "Turns out, you're not the only person with sex on the brain."

"Julie," he sighed, "I don't want to be that guy,"

"Then don't be!" She said, "It's not that hard, I mean, you weren't that guy for the first year,"

"Yeah," he said, "I know. And I started the second year, well, not so well."

"And what's with that?" She asked, sitting down next to him, "I mean, it was always so easy, and now,"

"I want you," he kissed her softly, "There's very little else to it. And I will wait, but not forever," He cupped his hand against her face, she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said quietly, "And it won't be forever. I promise."

"Fulton called while you were out," He smiled, "The guys are all going to Islands of Adventure, you want in?" She smiled.

"Yes," she laughed, "I would love that."

"Let's go!" He smiled standing up and pulling her off the bed. She giggled. "I'm sorry,"

"Forget it," she shrugged, "Let's go. Twenty bucks says someone pukes by the end of the day!"

* * *

**Reviews please!!!**


	2. Julie, is that you?

**Author's Note: Well, it's good to know that people are reading this. I appreciate it. Anyway, the team's back in this chapter. And we have some fun with them. Also Julie's sick managing skills. Haha, seriously, read the first one if you don't get that element, aside from the fact that you may get totally lost in this one at points if you don't!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks, they go to Disney and Steven Brill. Don't own Universal that goes to NBC, which goes to the GE Corporation.

* * *

Chapter 2: Julie, is that you?**

"Why are we just sitting here?" Adam said, "There are tons of rides that we could be on right now."

"We have to wait for Julie and Portman," Fulton said, "And Connie and Guy."

"I don't think Connie and Guy are going to be coming," Averman shook his head, "They haven't seen each other since memorial day, it's mid June. You do the math. I'm taking bets that we see them two whole times the whole trip!"

"Did we have to have goals for this trip?" Ken asked looking around. "Because I really haven't come up with one."

"I don't think we do," Charlie shook his head, "I mean, Julie didn't say anything."

"Good," Russ nodded, "Because I couldn't handle a repeat of the Disney trip."

"And speaking of," Goldberg nodded as they saw Julie trot up with a huge smile on her face. "Julie, we were just wondering, are there goals in mind for this week?"

"What?" Julie said looking at them, "OH! You mean like for the Disney trip?" They nodded. "Of course not, the only point of this trip is so that we can be all together again." She smiled. "Now, I took the liberty of mapping out both parks," the guys groaned. "Fine, just do whatever you want, and wait on the longest lines, and don't have the timing right,"

"Julie!" Portman cut her off, "I love you, but what did you promise me?"

"No micro managing," she sighed. "I was just going to let everyone have a good time."

"Good girl," he kissed her.

"Well," Averman said, "Even though Connie and Guy aren't here, we're not going to miss them. Now we have you two for the ick factor!" Julie extended her foot and kicked him playfully in the shin. "Ow."

"Hey," Luis ran up. "I thought I'd find you all here!"

"I thought you couldn't meet up until tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Aimee had to work, I got my stuff all unpacked," he shrugged, "And anyway, this is Duck week."

"Duck week?" Julie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he nodded, "That's what Aimee called it. This week, is for you guys. So Julie, where are we going first?"

"I don't know," Julie shrugged, "I guess we'll put it to a vote."

"What did they do to you at college?" He asked, "There's no plan? No color coordinated maps? Who are you and what have you done with Julie?"

"I made her promise not to micro manage," Portman smiled. "So, who's up for some roller coasters?"

* * *

"I missed you," Connie smiled kissing Guy on their bed. 

"I missed you too," he laughed, "So, our own room this time." Connie giggled.

"Julie's idea," she said. "I think after New Years Eve she never wants to risk anything again." They both laughed, the team had spent New Years together at Charlie's and Julie had walked in on Connie and Guy having sex, ever since she had been exceedingly awkward around them. "Also she thinks the time may be right for her and Portman."

"Really?" Guy asked, slightly surprised. "I didn't realize that the time hadn't been right yet."

"Well," Connie sighed exasperated, "You know them, move like snails. It took them five years to say they liked each other."

"It took us ten years," He laughed and kissed her.

"Well no," she said, "because for the first nine I thought you were a pooh face."

"Oh yes," he nodded, "Your old nick name for me, Pooh Face Germaine."

"I was a very creative child." Connie laughed. "You used to get so mad."

"How do you know I still don't get mad?" He asked and tickled her playfully.

"Because I don't call you Pooh Face anymore," She giggled and put her arms around his neck. "I'm really glad we have our own room."

"Me too," he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Aimee sighed getting dressed. This wasn't how she had wanted the first week back with Luis to be. She had taken next week off, and they were going to actually spend time together. She hadn't seen him since April, because the last time he was able to make it in to Orlando from school she had been too busy with work. It was hell, trying to make the relationship work when you don't see each other for that long. Especially the past month, because well, she couldn't help but notice someone else. 

"Aimee," Derek smiled sitting next to her at the dressing table. "I wanted to apologize, for thinking that you made your boyfriend up."

"It's OK," she laughed, "It's a strange situation."

"What exactly is it?" Derek asked, "If you don't mind, I mean, because I've been to your place, and,"

"He goes to Flagler," she explained, "And he has his own place. We met a little over a year ago, when he was down here on vacation with his friends." She smiled thinking of the smooth good looking boy who walked up to her as she posed for pictures with five year old girls a year before, "Anyway, he flirted with me, and I liked him, so we hung out, and kept talking after he left, and then he moved down here and it was wonderful, and now," she sighed, "And now I'm just not sure anymore."

"Not sure?" Derek said, "You seemed pretty sure with him last night."

"When I'm with him it's fine," she said, "It's when I'm not with him that things get unsure. I mean, we spend weeks, sometimes months apart, it's hard. And now, he surprised me, by being here a week early, but all his friends are here, and I was really looking forward to spending time just the two of us,"

"You don't like his friends?" Derek asked.

"No, no!" She laughed, thinking of the Ducks, "I love his friends but they can be a little, well, overwhelming."

* * *

"I want to go on again!" Charlie whined like a little kid. "It may be the greatest roller coaster ever." 

"Charlie we've been on the Hulk four times already," Adam sighed, "Can't we move on."

"I vote move on!" Goldberg chimed in.

"I'm the captain," Charlie said, "I say Hulk again."

"Yeah, but Julie's the cruise director," Ken smiled, "What do you say?"

"I'm staying out of it," Julie said. They were going to regret not letting her control this trip. "No micro managing, I made a promise. Although, oh cool!" She got distracted and walked off. She saw a line forming around some people dressed up as the X-Men.

"Julie," they all shouted and ran after her.

"What are you doing?" Portman asked.

"Uh, meeting Wolverine!" She looked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" He laughed.

"Julie got a thing for Logan?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, the whole tortured bad boy thing gets me going," she smiled, Portman looked at the ground embarrassed. She pulled a camera out of her purse, "Take a picture please!" She smiled and gave it to Portman. He laughed as she put her arm around the poor guy. "Thank you!" She smiled and ran and kissed her boyfriend. "You're the best."

"Yeah," Portman nodded, "I know."

"Again," Luis said, "Who are you people? And where the hell are my friends?"

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Hot and Sticky

**Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews, but I would like more...come on people, let's get the reviews up closer to the where the hits are!**

**Sphinx005: Hugh is sexy at all times. But I've had a thing for Wolverine since I was about 5, one of the many lasting effects of what I call "The Big Brother Effect". Just thought that I would throw a little bit of that in there for Julie. **

**Holz: I am brilliant aren't I? Haha totally kidding, I glad you're liking the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blahdy blah blah!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Hot and Sticky **

"Jesus," Adam said pulling at his sweat soaked shirt, they were sitting eating burgers and fries trying to cool down. The 95 degree weather was getting to them "Luis how do you exist in this heat?"

"Welcome to summer in the south," Dwayne laughed. "Y'all have no idea how hot it can get."

"He's right," Luis nodded, "It used to get hotter at home, I mean, in Miami. But we had the beach, which helped, here the only relief is the thunder storms."

"We knew what you meant man," Charlie said. "Home for you equals Miami."

"Nah," he said, "it upsets Aimee. I'm trying to retrain my brain, home should now equal here, with her."

"You guys doing OK?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Yeah," he said, "it's just hard, she works even more now, last time I made it in from school we saw each other for twenty minutes."

"Sucks," Goldberg said.

"Speaking of twenty minutes" Fulton said, nudging Portman, "You and Julie do that thing that requires five less than that yet?"

"You still haven't slept with Julie?" Adam asked.

"Not for lack of wanting," Portman said, he glanced over and saw her waiting for her chicken. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was sticky with sweat. Even like that he wanted her, well, actually probably every guy walking past probably wanted her like that. It was pretty sexy. "She just says she isn't ready. I don't want to force it."

"Hey," Julie said, sitting down next to him. "God, what's with the temperature? I'm puddling." She reached down and pealed her shirt off revealing a bikini top. All of the guys stared down at their food. "That's better," she noticed their reaction, "Oh guys, come on, you've seen me in my bathing suit before."

"Looks like the weather isn't the only thing that's gotten hotter," Fulton said suggestively. "Right, Portman?"

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" Julie said, looking at him. "I'll put my shirt back on if you want."

"No," he said, "no, it's just a bathing suit," he kissed her, "A very sexy, very little bathing suit, and there are lots of guys here, but it's just a bathing suit." He mumbled the last part.

"I'll put my shirt back on," she sighed and grabbed it. "I kind of like this jealous thing." She kissed him.

"We're eating," Russ said, "Do you mind?"

"No," Portman said, ignoring Russ's comment. "Be comfortable, besides I don't mind seeing it." She hit him. "I don't mind that so much either."

"Oh I'll keep that in mind," she laughed, "Pig."

"Oh yeah baby," he laughed, "Talk dirty to me."

"Again," Russ said, "Eating."

* * *

The team rushed onto the line at the Dueling Dragons rollercoaster. As they hurried to the long line Charlie stopped. He squinted at a girl smiling with some friends. She had blonde hair, he started to walk towards her, unsure why, but she disappeared into the crowd. 

"Charlie, man, come on." Adam said, "The line's getting longer by the second."

"Did you see that girl?" He said, pointing.

"What girl?" Adam asked.

"The really pretty blonde," Charlie said, "She was right over there, but then she disappeared."

"Of course she did," Russ nodded, "Bro, we have got to get you out of this sun."

"I swear she was right over," Charlie shook his head. "Forget it. Let's go."

* * *

That night Julie walked down to the pool at the hotel. She waded into the water and then dove under as the hot Orlando sun started to go down. They were going to dinner soon, meeting up with Aimee and Luis. The morning hadn't started out so well, but the day redeemed itself quickly, but God it was hot. She had spent a majority of the day in just her bikini top and shorts. She rarely did things like that but it was just way too hot to wear clothes. She pulled herself through the water to the pools edge and pulled up and out to take a breath. She looked up and saw Portman standing at the edge. 

"Hi," She smiled at him.

"Hi," he said, "Whatcha doing out here?"

"Cooling off," she smiled devilishly.

"Oh, it get too hot for you?" He raised his eyebrows, "I mean, you couldn't even keep your clothes on today,"

"I think you need to cool off," she laughed and grabbed his ankles pulling him into the water. He laughed and splashed her. She squealed and laughed, splashing him back. He swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She floated up and wrapped her legs around him, and then her arms around his neck. He swam them over to the edge as he kissed her. She responded quickly, momentarily letting her doubts go. She felt almost as though she was projected out of her body, floating above observing what was happening. She allowed her self to grind her hips into him. She heard him grunt as he moved on from kissing her mouth to her jaw line and neck. She moaned as his hand wandered into her bathing suit bottom. Was this it? Suddenly she regained consciousness and stiffened.

"Julie," he whispered into her ear. "This isn't it is it?" She shook her head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Portman,"

"Hm?" He said looking down.

"That other girl," she said, "the one in Chicago, I mean before us,"

"Maya," he said. This wasn't the first time that she had asked about her.

"Right, Maya," she said, "When you two, I mean, did it mean anything?"

"I thought it did," he said, quietly, "but it didn't, not really."

"Then why did you?" She asked. She wanted to understand this, but it was foreign to her, sex period was foreign to her, sex with someone you didn't love was entirely alien.

"I was sixteen and horny," he shrugged, "she was hot and willing." Julie looked down. "I know that's not the answer you wanted."

"We should go get changed." She said, swimming back to the edge and pulling herself out.

"Julie," he said, following her, "I'm sorry."

"No," she said, "You didn't do anything. Well, I mean you did something, but nothing wrong."

"I know you want it to be special," he sighed, "I just, I mean, every time you play and flirt, or talk, or breath pretty much, I just," she smiled shyly. "I have trouble controlling myself." She kissed him. "That doesn't help either." She laughed.

"No," she said, "that was really sweet."

"I'm sweet again," he said, "that's good." She laughed.

"Come on," she smiled, "We have to meet everyone."

"Yes dear," he smiled and followed after her, wrapped in a towel.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to me?" Luis sighed, as he and Aimee drove to the restaurant, "or are we just going to ignore each other." 

"You were fifteen minutes late," Aimee said.

"There was traffic," he grumbled.

"Yeah, I bet the line at Spider Man was way backed up," Aimee scoffed.

"I thought you were OK with this," Luis said, "with them being here."

"Luis," she sighed, "You could have warned me, that's all. I mean, I would have, I don't know changed things around or something."

"Taken two weeks off?" He asked, "What?"

"No," she said, "but maybe, like, taken Wednesday to Wednesday instead of Saturday to Saturday or something."

"Is this about that guy at work?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm so glad I was open and honest with you about that," Aimee said sarcastically. "It's so nice to know you have something that you can conveniently throw in my face every time we have a fight

"Yes, I love it too," he said, his temper flaring, "I love hearing that you're attracted to other guys, while I'm two hours away at school."

"Let's just get through tonight OK?" She sighed. "We'll deal with the rest later."

"Fine," he said, "I didn't realize dinner with my friends was something we had to get through."

"Yes, make me feel guilty," she said, "Aimee the bad guy, hates the Ducks."

"You certainly seem unenthusiastic with them," he sighed.

"You know that I love them Luis," she sighed, "it's just, it seems like you put them ahead of everything, including us."

"Aimee," he said, "I put us before everything. You know that, that's why I moved here isn't it?" She paused. Of course it was. She knew how much he missed Miami, he hadn't really lived there since he was fourteen. He had given it up, given up home for her. How did she manage to consistently forget that?

"You're right," she nodded, "I'm sorry. I just miss you. And I know it sucks that I have my period so we can't have sex."

"You said you're on the end though right?" He sighed. Talk about your major downer. Two months of nothing and his first night back his girlfriend announced she was really sorry, but she had her period.

"Yes, it should be gone by tomorrow," she nodded, "Which means, you get the reunion you actually deserve."

"Yeah," he smiled, "Except don't you have parade duty tomorrow?"

"Shit!" She said, "It's OK, there's plenty of time after the parade, I'll get in around midnight,"

"Whatever," he said, still staring at the highway, unable to get it out of his mind that she had been spending time with another guy, who she admittedly had a crush on. "Will you be with him during the parade?"

"I'm not having this fight with you again," she sighed, "And for your information no, I won't be, although if I get promoted to Cinderella, like I'm hoping,"

"Wait," he said, "A promotion, since when are you getting a promotion?"

"One of the directors mentioned something," she sighed, "It's more money, slightly fewer hours, but more shows, so I'd have a lot to learn."

"Aimee, that's awesome!" He said, "When will you know for sure?"

"I won't know for sure," she sighed, "Until I know for sure. I don't know that it will even happen, but the good thing about doing shows, is it cuts the character meals in half, which means fewer mornings having to get up at 4:30, the possibility of having a life, more time with you."

"I know," he said, "Maybe you could actually make it out to St. Augustine next year."

"Maybe," she said with a smile. "Luis, we can't get excited about this."

"Why not, it's exciting!" He said.

"Because it might not happen," she sighed, "I mean, so much would have to go right, the girl that plays her now would have to actually decide to leave, and then I would have to go through a whole series of auditions, and"

"Aimee," he laughed, "I believe in you, and while I love you as Belle, I mean, you look adorable in that little blue dress, Cinderella's a big deal right, I mean she's like the shit?"

"Yes," Aimee laughed, "She is a big deal."

"So that's good," he smiled, "This is good Aimee."

"Yeah," she said. It would also mean more time with Derek. He'd been playing Cinderella's prince since he arrived a month before. It would mean hours of rehearsal together, whole days probably. That wasn't something that Luis needed to know. "So, what time's the reservation?"

"No reservation," Luis shook his head.

"Julie allowed that?" Aimee looked at him. "Wow."

"My reaction exactly," he laughed as he kept driving.

* * *

**Reviews are nice...**


	4. Fighting the Aliens

**Authors Note: Sooo, those of you that have read my stuff in the past, know about this little thing I do. It's called the embedded inside pop culture joke. The characters make references to other things they've been in. I usually isolate it to one chapter, though occasionaly I stretch them out. One of them I give you major kudos for picking up on if you even do...it is SOOO obscure, more so than in the Disney one when Charlie bitched about how much Hayden Christiansen sucks because Josh Jackson was on a short list for Episode II. I commend you on your tremendous geekiness if you pick up on this one, and when I explain it, please don't think less of me...in the next author's note, I'll explain the story of how I encountered this one, its a goody. The other is slightly more obvious and just kind of funny.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yeah yeah yeah...**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fighting the Aliens **

"I'm telling you I saw her!" Charlie said, as he and the guys waited for everyone outside of the Hard Rock Café. "The same girl I saw by Dueling Dragons."

"Charlie," Goldberg said, "It is my experience, however limited, that beautiful blondes do not just appear and disappear."

"Maybe you're seeing things Charlie," Connie said. "And jeez, it's hot!"

"You gonna take your top off too Moreau?" Fulton winked at her.

"What?" She glared at him. "No! Why would you even consider that an option Reed?"

"Julie was shirtless for much of the day," Adam explained. "See, while you two were sitting in the nice air conditioned hotel room all day, we were sweating our asses off on the roller coaster lines."

"We were pretty sweaty too," Guy said, coming up behind Connie and kissing her neck.

"Ew," Averman said, "Major over share."

"Agreed." The guys responded.

"You've never walked in on them," Julie laughed as she and Portman walked up. She gave a mocking shudder. "I think I may be scarred for life."

"Oh is that why you're still a virgin?" Fulton smirked at her. Julie's face dropped

"Fulton you're being an ass hole tonight!" Connie hit him.

"I'm just curious why my man Portman here," he put his arm around Portman, "Has this super hot girlfriend, and yet still spends most nights with his right hand." Julie glared at him and then walked into the restaurant in a huff.

"Dude," Portman said, "Not cool! She's already pissed at me about it."

"Besides," Connie piped in, "it's really not any of your business."

"Oh yeah," Fulton laughed, "Because she never talks to you about it."

"Yeah, she does," Connie said, "but I don't say things like 'Portman you're an obnoxious horn dog, stop being on her case about it.' Do I?" Portman looked at her, hurt. "I don't mean that. I actually think it's totally weird that you two haven't slept together."

"I appreciate that." Portman mumbled.

"Hi everyone!" Aimee squealed seeing them standing outside.

"Hey Princess," Adam said, he and the others were happy for the break in the tension. Aimee smiled. Though at first she had been uncomfortable with Luis's friends calling her by the nick name, she quickly realized that it was meant with love.

"Hey Cake Eater!" She smiled back at him. She looked around, they were all there. Every Duck. "Where's Julie?"

"She went inside because Fulton's a dick," Connie said. "You want to come in with me and make sure she's OK?"

"Um, I guess so?" Aimee said, looking at Luis who just shrugged. The two girls walked in and saw Julie chatting with the hostess trying to get them a table. "Hi Julie."

"Aimee!" She smiled, "Hi, God, I hate that I promised him this. Getting tables without reservations is going to be hell."

"I'll wait for the table," Connie said, "You go outside and crush Fulton's balls."

"No, he's right," Julie sighed.

"What did I miss?" Aimee said.

"Fulton was giving Julie shit about her hymen," Connie shook her head.

"Lovely way to put it Cons," Julie said, "I love thinking about it in that context."

"As in she still has it?" Aimee asked. Julie nodded. "Wow. Good for you Jules. I mean, if I were with Portman," She bit her lower lip, Connie and Julie shot her a look, "Oh, I love Luis, don't get me wrong, and he is hot, but seriously, there's something to be said about tall dark and handsome."

"Yeah," Julie said, "Trust me, I know."

* * *

Julie walked into their hotel room, after dinner, which she had ignored him through. Portman came behind her and hugged her and kissed her neck. 

"You're quiet," he said, "You've been quiet all night actually."

"Oh," she said pulling away. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on," he said, pulling her in again, "What's wrong?" He kissed her deeply. He got a confused look on his face when she didn't kiss back.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to have sex with you tonight do you?" She said pulling away.

"No," he said, "I'd say Fulton killed any chance at that. But you can't blame a guy for trying huh?" She wasn't laughing, she wasn't even smiling. He was in it deep.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Obviously this whole thing bothers you a lot more than I thought it did."

"Julie," he said, "It doesn't, OK? I've complained to Fulton a few times, and it's not like you don't go to Connie about it."

"When I talk to Connie about it, I don't make it seem like you're some kind ass hole who can't control himself," she said, "but for some reason Fulton seems thinks I'm some sort of a cock tease who enjoys blue balling you!"

"He doesn't think that," Portman said, "I don't think that. I don't mind waiting for you. Really. I think it's just the heat, it's got us all on edge."

"How often _do_ you um," Julie smiled, "How did Fulton put it? Spend the night with your right hand?"

"A lot," he laughed, "I won't get specific with you, because you'll think I'm disgusting."

"I already think you're disgusting," she shrugged and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Come on, Portman, how often do you walk your dog?"

"Walk my dog?" He laughed, "That's retarded, Julie."

"Don't call me retarded!" She whacked him. "I'm your girlfriend, how often?"

"My secret," he kissed her, "OK?"

"OK," she smiled. "Do you want to sleep together tonight?"

"I'd like that," he nodded and kissed her again. "Maybe you could even take my dog for a little walk?"

"Don't push it," She laughed. He kissed her. "But maybe."

* * *

The next day everyone met up at the main Studio Park and split up. The couples went together, joined by Ken, Fulton and Averman. 

"You know what sucks about Men in Black?" Guy said, as they waited on line for the ride based on said science fiction comedy.

"Nothing," Ken said, "It's absolutely amazing."

"Correction," Connie said, "the first one is amazing. The second one totally blows."

"I kind of like the second one," Julie said, "I mean, it's funny, that one scene in the video store, its classic."

"I like the second one too," Portman smiled.

"That's just because you have thing for Rosario Dawson," Julie smirked at him. He looked at her feigning innocence. "I totally know you do. Don't even bother trying to hide it."

"Rosario's hot, no question." Averman said, "But it doesn't redeem the massive suckfest that is that whole movie."

"Well, let's kill some aliens!" Fulton laughed as they got into the cars. Julie on purpose sat in the row behind him. She was still angry about the night before. "She still pissed?" He turned to Portman.

"What do you think?" He said. "Hey Jules, don't blow it like you did at Disney Quest!" He shouted up to her.

"Hey Portman," she smirked at him, "You're so lucky that I can carry your ass."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed. What exactly had happened at Disney Quest that first date remained a point of debate among the two of them.

* * *

"Ok, still not getting why you won't go on ET," Adam said to Charlie as they passed the ride. 

"I'm sick of ET," Charlie shook his head, "OK? That's it." He stopped.

"Oh, you see her again?" Goldberg laughed. Charlie nodded.

"I'm going to talk to her," Charlie said, walking over. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"Look, I've seen you around and," He started, she squinted at him, totally confused.

"Baby!" He heard a male voice, she turned her head.

"I have to go," she said, "Bye." She turned around with a giggle and walked away.

"Wow," Luis said, observing, "He struck out worse than I did the first time with Aimee."

"And look how well that turned out," Adam laughed. "Maybe there's hope for Charlie and his mystery girl."

"Yeah," Luis nodded, Aimee's recent change in personality, her moodiness and her holding back was bugging him.

"I think she has a boyfriend," Charlie said walking over, "Some guy shouted 'Baby' and she flew."

"Maybe that's her name," Russ said, "Like the chick in Dirty Dancing."

"Dude," the guys said. Looking at him in total disbelief.

"Hey!" He defended himself, "I sat through that movie at USC and got to spend the rest of the night hooking up with this seriously hot girl."

"Right," Charlie nodded, "Whatever, let's go on the stupid alien ride."

* * *

**Reviews are nice, I like reviews. **


	5. Wasting Away Again

**Author's Note: So, I promised to tell the story. See, one Saturday night, my friend, my room mate and myself decided to stay in and watch some TV. Sadly, there was very little on. What was on, was Men in Black II, we decided to watch it, to make fun of it, because we all remembered quite distinctly how much it sucks. So we're watching it completely mocking it out, we were totally merciless. It gets to this one scene, where J and K are at this video store, which is one of the clues that K left himself to help regain his memory or something, I still don't understand the plot of that movie, anyway, they're talking to the girl who works at the store, and I'm sitting there thinking "Jesus she looks familiar," and it dawns on me, and I literally scream "OH MY GOD JULIE THE CAT!" to which my friends (who are not duck freaks like myself) respond, "What?" I go on to explain that she plays my favorite character in like anything ever. I go on IMDB to verify, and it is in fact her. That is how small my life is. So, if you also knew that, good for you, its nice to know you're not alone in these kinds of things. Anyway, the other jokes were, as guessed, Portman's thing for Rosario Dawson, in reference to Aaron Lohr's role in Rent. Walking the dog, the Dawson's Creek phrasing for the m word. Again in a vague reference to our dear friends in Capeside, Charlie said he was sick of ET, which is, as all good Creekheads know, Dawson and Joey's favorite movie. So those were the jokes, in a quick recap,Walking the Dog, MIB II, Rosario Dawson, and ET, good job for those of you who got them! Congrats!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, or Universal Studios, I definately don't own Margaritaville or Cheesburger in Paradise, because that would mean I was Jimmy Buffet, which would make me so much cooler than who I actually am!

* * *

Chapter 5: Wasting Away Again **

"Cat!" Fulton ran after her after the ride. She glared back at him and kept walking. "Julie, come on!"

"What?" She said, stopping, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," he said. "OK? Can we be friends again?"

"You know, I don't need you giving me shit about it, OK Fulton?" She said. "I feel guilty enough every time I chicken out. Not to mention, for all you know, we could have just come from doing it!"

"Had you?" Fulton asked.

"No," she said, blushing, "but that's not the point."

"Julie," he laughed, "I'm sorry, OK? We were doing the tease Connie and Guy thing, I thought I would change the target, I stepped over the line. Are we cool?"

"We're cool," she smiled and hugged him. "Just don't do it again!"

"Never again," he said. "I promise."

"You snaking my woman Reed?" Portman smiled, following after them.

"What can I say man?" Fulton laughed. "She's a little hottie."

"Mm," Julie said, pulling out of the hug, "So many Bash Brothers, so little time," she called over, "Hey Ken! You want in on this too?"

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing," she laughed, "Let's get moving, I told Adam that we'd meet them at The Mummy at 12:30, and it's 12:45,"

"You let us go 15 minutes past schedule?" Portman said, taking her hand and pulling her in, "You Miss Gaffney have completely passed that whole anal retentive thing."

"Well, Dean Portman," she laughed kissing him, "It's because you are a horrible influence on me. Now let's go before my anal retentive head explodes."

* * *

"Can't we just go on the ride?" Luis groaned as they sat in front of The Mummy. "They're like twenty minutes late." 

"You think Julie died or something?" Russ said, "I mean, twenty minutes is a long time."

"Hey Charlie," Adam said, "Your dream girl's back." Charlie looked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You gonna talk to her again?" Goldberg said. They all noticed that she now was walking with a tall, equally blonde and attractive guy.

"Compete with that?" He said, as she walked past he nodded, she giggled and nodded back. "Not a prayer."

"Soo, sorry we're late guys!" Julie said, panting and running.

"You ran in this heat?" Russ said, "Seriously, Cat, you should be on medication."

"Is that mystery blonde?" Connie pointed as they walked up.

"With her boyfriend," Charlie said.

"You know for a fact that he's her boyfriend?" Connie said, "Because that looks a little like inbreeding to me."

"What?" Charlie said.

"Ever think its her brother?" Connie laughed.

"Brother?" He said confused.

"Yes, see Charlie," Connie sighed, "When a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, they decide,"

"Can we go on the ride now please?" Adam said, cutting her off. "Why is it still so freaking hot."

"We're due for a thunder storm tonight," Luis said looking at the sky, "See!" He pointed, "Those grey clouds there, those scream, thunder storm, bring the temperature down."

"Thank God," Portman laughed.

"Guys," Julie said, "I know, I'm not supposed to micromanage" Everyone groaned, "You'll thank me later. Tonight we're in Margaritaville. Bring fake IDs."

"Ah," Goldberg laughed, "Yes that you are allowed to micro manage."

"Ride?" Adam said, "Hello?"

"We're going Banks," Guy laughed, everyone headed onto the line.

"Hey," Portman grabbed Julie's hand, "Are we OK?" She nodded, "Really?"

"Yes," she said, "We are."

"Did I say I'm sorry yet?" He said.

"Yes," she smiled, and kissed him, "You did. A lot, and I accepted every time. Now come on, I need you on this one."

"Why?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Because it's a scary ride," she said, quietly, her face close to his "And I always need something to hold on to on the scary rides,"

"Hold on to the restraining bar," He teased pulling back from her.

"I'd rather hold on to something else," she said, grabbing his hand. "About last night,"

"Forget last night," he laughed, "It's fine."

"I was so embarrassed," she said, blushing, "I mean, I'd never seen,"

"I know," he kissed her nose, "It was cute. Come on," he put his arm around her. "Let's go."

* * *

"You what?" Connie said that night, as they got dressed, Julie could see her trying not to laugh. 

"Connie please," she said. "I was totally humiliated."

"So, you tried to give him which kind of job?" Connie said.

"Hand," Julie said quietly, scrunching her nose, "I'm not ever going to do the other one,"

"There was a time when I said that," Connie laughed, "It's actually not so bad, once you get the breathing down."

"Connie, that's disgusting." Julie said.

"Oh it is not," Connie rolled her eyes, "And they love it. So you know its not exactly hard right?"

"I know but he took it out, and I had never really seen one, and I panicked," she said, "And then I just stared at it, for like five minutes." She groaned and fell back onto the bed. "What kind of a weirdo am I?"

"How big was it?" Connie laughed and sat down next to her. Julie looked at her. "OK, obviously too soon. You are not a weirdo, it is not your fault you'd never seen a penis. Well, it's a little your fault. But you're not alone. The first time I saw Guy's I went into a ten minute giggle fit."

"I like to pretend that Guy doesn't have one," Julie said, "Actually I like to pretend they all don't have one. It simplifies things."

"You're going to wear that?" Connie said. Turning around and seeing Julie. Julie looked down at herself. She was just wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Yes," she said, "It's too hot for anything else Connie."

"It's little that's all," Connie shrugged, "Not much to it,"

"Yours is smaller," Julie said defensively.

"Yes, but I have every intention of not um, telling my boyfriend I'm giving him a hand job and then staring at his hard on," She said.

"That was harsh," Julie said quietly.

"Ugh, you're right it was," Connie sighed, "It's this goddamn heat. Look, let's go, eat some cheeseburgers, get totally sloshed, and pretend this conversation didn't happen."

"OK," she said quietly.

"Hey," Connie said, as they stood up, "He loves you Julie. You two will be fine. This is just going to be a funny story that you two laugh about."

"Yeah," Julie said, "I guess." She stopped, "You really think that the top's too small," she tugged at the bottom.

"Oh my God," Connie rolled her eyes and dragged her out.

* * *

Later they sat around a table at Margaritaville. Pitchers of beer came and they were all significantly buzzed. Luis stared out, he didn't want to be there, he wanted to be with her. He was looking forward to seeing her tonight. 

"Guess who?" He smiled as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"God, I hope its that really hot chick I made out with during Shrek 3D before." He smirked.

"Very funny," Aimee said, "Hi," she kissed him.

"Hi," he smiled, "How'd you get here?"

"I thought about last night," she said, "And the fight, and I got someone to cover me for parade." She turned around, "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure," he turned around.

"Luis," she smiled, "This is Derek. Derek, this is my amazing boyfriend, Luis."

"Nice to meet you," Derek said. "I've heard a lot about you." Luis stared dumbfounded at him.

"Yeah, um," he said, "Nice to meet you too. Aimee,"

"Relax man," Derek laughed, "I just gave her a ride, wanted to make sure she found you OK. I'll see you tomorrow Aimee."

"Bye," she said. "I wanted you to meet him," she said once he had left. "I wanted you to see that he's nothing to me, OK?"

"Yeah," Luis said, "What aren't you telling me Aimee?"

"I've told you everything," she said, "He's my friend, we work together. Yes, I think he's cute, and he spent the night at my apartment once, because some people were over and he was too drunk to drive home. You know all of it."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just, I hate that he gets to see you everyday, it's not fair."

"Hey, it's summer," she smiled, "it's you and me time. I mean, last summer was so great."

"And this one will be too," He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry I was jealous."

"I'm sorry I brought him here," she sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, "So, how do you want your burger."

"Well, I like mine with lettuce and tomato," she laughed, starting the song.

"Heinz 57, some french fried potatoes?" He laughed. "God I can't believe you got me listening to Jimmy Buffet."

"I can't beleive it either," she laughed and kissed him softly.

* * *

**Reviews are nice!!!**


	6. Margarittaville

**Author's Note: So me and my carelessness, I left this story behind for a while. Sorry, it's back now, at least sporadically. More frustration in this chapter. Also, this is meant to be a lot like the "Kiss the Girl" chapter in the original story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Margarittaville

_Nibblin' on sponge cake,  
watchin' the sun bake;  
All of those tourists covered with oil._

"Did I mention how much I love you for remembering to tell us to bring fake IDs?" Charlie said, as he toasted Julie. She laughed. She wasn't about to let her friends sit through a night at Margarittaville without getting a few drinks into them, promise or no.

"Bet you're glad I micro manage now." She stuck out her tongue. She was on her second drink herself. "You know what we should do?"

"If you say shots I'm in," Portman said, pounding his hands on the table. "I mean, I saw you at that sorority party of yours this year." She laughed.

"I will have you know," Julie said, already slurring her words a little, "That I joined that sorority because they have an excellent community service record. As opposed to you, Mr. Dean Portman, who joined your fraternity,"

"Because they threw the best rush party," he laughed. Their waitress walked past him, "Excuse me, we would like a round of tequila shots."

"Still can't believe that you two pledged," Charlie shook his head. "A bash brother gone legit and Eden Hall's biggest goody-goody partying it up in a sorority house." The waitress placed the tray which featured the shots, some salt and lime slices.  
_  
Strummin' my six string on my front porch swing.  
Smell those shrimp  
They're beginnin' to boil._

"I've never even had tequila!" Julie giggled after she downed her third shot. "Oh my God!" She looked over and saw Connie and Guy practically having sex on the chair next to her. "How is possible for them to get hotter for each other when they're drunk?"

"It's not just the alcohol," Charlie said, fanning himself, "It's this damn heat. Excuse me," he noticed the blonde he'd been half chasing around the park sitting at the bar.

"I'm bored," Julie plopped on Portman's lap, and kissed him hard. "Do you want to go back to our room?"

"Hell yes," He was half drunk, and he knew she was smashed, he picked her up and she giggled.

_Wasted away again in Margaritaville,  
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,  
But I know it's nobody's fault._

"Hi," Charlie smiled. This was the second time he was talking to this girl, and like the millionth time he saw her.

"You again?" She laughed, "I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

"Maybe I am," he laughed, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Honestly Pacey," she shook her head, he sighed, he hated that freaking TV show, and its stupid second lead, "You're not really my type."

"My name is Charlie," he said, "But it was funny, because hey I look like him right? Haha, soo funny, I mean, and totally original."

"Oh, you hear it often?" She laughed, "Probably about as often as sort of cute guys in bars ask to buy me drinks?"

"Probably," he smiled, "So do I at least get a name?"

"Layla," she smiled. "And if you say like the song, I swear I'll kill you."

"Alright," he said, "only if you promise to never call me Pacey again."

Don't know the reason,  
Stayed here all season  
With nothing to show but this brand new tattoo.  
But it's a real beauty,  
A Mexican cutie, how it got here  
I haven't a clue.

Back in their room, Julie lay under Portman while he kissed her. He smiled, looking down at her, stopping the kisses for a moment. She giggled.

"Why did you stop?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just taking in the moment," he smiled. "Are you sure?" She nodded, he started kissing her neck, he moved his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head. She smiled and did the same for him. He moved the kisses down over her collar bone and eventually down to her breasts, all of this while he undid the buttons and fly on her jean shorts.

"That feels so good," she moaned, responding to his hand slipping under her panties, "I can't believe we're going to do this."

"I know," He mumbled into her ear. "God, I've wanted to do this for so long." He felt Julie go limp in his arms. "Julie?" He said pushing himself up above her. "You passed out." He laughed to himself, should have known better. He heard a crack of thunder and saw the lightening flash outside. He put his ear to her chest to make sure her heartbeat was regular, and moved over to the other bed. Yes, he wanted her, but he wasn't going to violate his girlfriend while she was passed out. He rubbed his face and set his watch alarm so that he would wake up every hour to check her. 

Wasted away again in Margaritaville,  
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,  
Now I think, - hell it could be my fault.

"Luis," Aimee giggled, "if we don't have sex tonight, you may lose me forever."

"Well then," He smirked, "you and I should get going," He took her by the hand, and guided her out of the restaurant. He kissed her and she responded by weaving her hands around his neck and one of her legs around his. She started to nibble at his ear. "Oh God Aimee," He said, "This isn't very princessy."

"Good thing we're off kingdom property then," she whispered. "Take me home."

_I blew out my flip flop,  
Stepped on a pop top,  
Cut my heel, had to cruise on back home.  
But there's booze in the blender,  
And soon it will render  
That frozen concoction that helps me hang on._

"So," Charlie said, smiling at Layla, "Layla, not like the song," she laughed, "What are you doing in Orlando?"

"Well Charlie," she said, "I'm on vacation with my family," she pointed over to a table. "See them, over there," Charlie's eyes popped out of his sockets when he saw a loud group of big guys, "Those are my four male cousins and my two big brothers."

"I picked the wrong girl," he laughed.

"They get a little protective," she smiled, "but they usually lay off for famous celebrities, like yourself."

"You think I'm a celebrity?" He laughed.

"Well, you are Charlie Conway aren't you?" She smiled, "Captain of Team USA? The Mike Eruzione of our generation!" She said impressively.

"On my better days yes," he nodded, "I am Charlie Conway, captain of Team USA. I would not go so far as to compare myself to Eruzione though, he's a legend. I merely got a bunch of kids to stop jerking around and actually play hockey."_  
_

"Well whatever you did," she said, taking a pen from her purse, "it gets you this." She scribbled her number on a cocktail napkin. "Use it wisely." She winked and walked away.

_Wasted away again in Margaritaville  
Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt.  
Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,  
But I know, it's my own damn fault._

Julie woke the next morning and stretched, she looked around and saw her clothes on the floor, realizing she was only in her underwear. He wasn't anywhere, and she couldn't remember anything from the night before, what had happened?

"Morning," Portman said emerging from the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Portman," she said sitting up, he could see how panicked she was "Did we?"

"Would it be so bad if we did?" He smirked playfully.

"YES!" She shouted, "I want to remember it!"

"You don't remember?" He said, "Oh, it was great, you're missing out on that memory." He laughed. She tensed up and stared at him, her eyes wide. "Relax Cat," he lay down next to her, "Nothing happened. Well, it almost happened, and then you passed out."

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he kept laughing. "I'm serious!" She hit him in the stomach.

"Ow," he recoiled still laughing. She glared at him. "I'm sorry, it's not funny." He straightened his face. "You're looking pretty hot now though."

"No chance in hell," she said, standing up, "Maybe if you had been nice." She stuck out her tongue out at him. He laughed.

_Yes, and some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
And I know it's my own damn fault._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews please! Again so so so sorry!!!!!**


	7. Doubt

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people are enjoying and still reading the story (I HOPE!) I'm so sorry I've been so mean and neglectful to it. I'm glad you enjoyed the Margarittaville stuff. This chapter's a little different, its strictly Julie and Portman, there's going to be a companion chapter next, which will tell what every one else is doing during this action, including Charlie and Layla...But for now courage!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Doubt**

"You chickened out again didn't you?" Connie said, as she washed her hands in a park Lady's room, seeing Julie with her head pressed against the stall.

"I passed out," She sighed, "We came really close, apparently, I don't even know, I don't remember."

"You drank a lot last night," Connie nodded.

"You could tell?" Julie teased, "I mean, you and Guy were practically doing it in the chair."

"Mm, last night was particularly good," she smiled, closing her eyes. Julie shook her head. "So back to you, he stopped when you passed out?"

"I don't remember," Julie said, "He said he did, and I do trust him, except, well,"

"He was drunk too," Connie finished the sentence.

"Yes," Julie whispered, "I hate that I even think that."

"Look, I love Portman," Connie said, "But it is a possibility. I mean, not a big one, because he isn't really the type to have sex with a girl who's passed out, especially not you."

"I know," she said, she ran her hands through her hair as she pulled it into a tight ponytail; "This is awful!"

"Tequila is not your friend Jules," Connie sighed, "This is why I stuck to beer last night. I remember everything that happened last night." She giggled. "I am so glad I do too, seriously,"

"I don't want to hear about it," Julie said.

"Oh, so we can only talk about your relationship," Connie said, "Now I get the rules."

"The minute you and Guy have a problem that isn't a we love each other so much, and we just can't stop having sex problem," Julie said, "We will discuss it ok?"

"Fine," Connie laughed, "Come on, the guys are waiting."

* * *

"So she really didn't remember anything?" Fulton said. 

"So she says," Portman hung his head. "God we were so close man. She was ready, she is ready, I think, I don't know,"

"She was smashed," Fulton said, "You ever think she actually does remember? It's just her way of chickening out, without actually chickening out?"

"You mean she made it up?" Portman said. "I don't think Julie would,"

"I'm just saying maybe it's a possibility," Fulton shrugged.

"Hey," Julie and Connie emerged from the bathroom, and she gave him a soft kiss, he looked down at her, with question in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" He said pulling her aside. "What happened last night?"

"Are you serious?" She asked. "I drank way too much tequila and I passed out. That's all I know."

"You really don't remember anything?" He said, "At all?"

"What am I supposed to remember?" Julie raised her eyebrows, "Did something happen that you aren't telling me?"

"I'm just checking, maybe you do remember something," he shrugged, "I mean, really."

"I remember Charlie went to hit on the blonde girl," she said, "After that, nothing. Why?"

"Just that it's convenient is all," he shrugged, "We almost have sex, and you don't remember it."

"You think I'm lying?" She said.

"I think that last night, you were ready," he said, "and now all of a sudden you're scared again."

"Last night I was drunk," Julie said, "If you can't deal with waiting anymore, then maybe this isn't working."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He said.

"No," she said, "But I think we need to cool it."

"So in other words, break up," he nodded.

"More like take a break," she sighed, "I'll see you later." She walked away.

"Julie come on," he followed after her, "This is ridiculous."

"Is it?" she said, "I mean really? You just accused me of lying to you, and holding out on you, just because I feel like it. And by the way, I only know what you told me, so anything could have happened."

"Are you accusing me of something?" He said confused, "Your precious virginity is intact Julie don't worry about that. Actually I'm starting to get the feeling it's going to be for a long time."

"That's not fair," she said, "You know how unfair that is."

"Yeah well accusing me of date rape isn't exactly fair either," Portman pointed out. "Maybe you're right, let's take the day off, I'll see you tonight."

"I didn't just mean today," she shook her head. "If you feel that way, I don't think I can be in this."

"So, break up?" He nodded.

"No," she said, "Just take a break, a few weeks, maybe the summer,"

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, "I'm just crazy with this heat," he held her and kissed her head. "We don't need to do this."

"It's not the heat," she shook her head and pulled away, "It's us."

"You're afraid," he said simply. "You don't need to be afraid Julie, I love you."

"Stop saying I'm afraid!" She said, angrily, "I'm not afraid! I'm just not ready." She stormed off.

"What just happened?" Ken asked as Portman skulked back over to the group.

"I think we broke up." He said quietly.

"Oh shit!" Connie and Fulton said at the same time, realizing what they may have contributed to.

"What did you say?" He said turning to her.

"That she shouldn't entirely discount the possibility that he was lying about what happened last night," She squinted. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking, it just sort of blecked out. Why? What did you say?"

"That he shouldn't rule out the possibility that she was lying about not remembering." He winced. "So, I take Julie, you take Portman?"

"We're gonna be in big trouble," Connie sighed, "Like really big trouble."

"I know," Fulton mumbled. "See you later."

* * *

"Julie?" Fulton came up behind her, she was sitting on a bench with tears in her eyes. "Are you OK?" 

"What do you think?" She snapped, and wiped her eyes, he sat down next to her. "What do you want?"

"You shouldn't break up with Portman," he said.

"Oh," she said, "OK?"

"It's my fault he was freaking about last night," he said sheepishly, she looked over at him, "I may have said something along the lines of you using a blackout as an excuse to put it off more."

"You what?" She said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "He's never taken anything I've said seriously before, I didn't think,"

"No you obviously didn't," she said, "Fulton, I love him! And while I get that he needs someone to talk to about our shit, I really don't like that you think you understand it. I barely understand it."

"Explain it," Fulton said, "I want to understand."

"I love him, I want to be with him," she said, "But I'm scared, there's a lot attached to that step. And it could change everything. Especially since I've never done it before, I'm scared that something won't be right, and then I'll resent him for it, and I'll lose him. Fulton, I can't lose him!"

"Wow," he said, "I thought you were just afraid you'd get knocked up or something." She laughed.

"Well, there's that too," she smiled, "God, I can't believe I implied that he raped me!"

"Yeah, that was bad," Fulton said, "But I'm fairly sure he'll forgive you."

"So, you know how sometimes I do that thing," Connie said approaching Portman, "where I talk, and then I think about what I said?"

* * *

"Sometimes?" He said, "Don't you mean often?" 

"Yeah, um well," she sighed, "I kind of did it this morning, with Julie."

"You said I had sex with her while she was passed out?" He said, stewing, "Jesus Christ, Connie!"

"I didn't say that," she said, "She sort of danced around it, and I may have said that she shouldn't rule it out."

"I didn't," he said, "I'm not that guy."

"I know you're not that guy," Connie said. "Again, I speak, then think, it causes problems."

"Right," he said, "She broke up with me, Connie, and I deserved it."

"She's just scared." She said.

"I know that," he nodded, "I just wish I could say it without her getting angry at me. I'm not sure what she afraid of."

"Well," Connie said, sitting down, "I'm not exactly sure, but I think she's afraid the timing will be off."

"What does that even mean?" He asked.

"If something goes wrong she will resent and then alienate you," Connie said, "At least that's what she says."

* * *

That night Julie rushed back to the room. She opened the door and started kissing Portman intensely, pushing him back towards the beds. 

"Julie," He said, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to wait anymore," she whispered, "I don't want to be afraid anymore," She kissed him again, "I'm ready, I am."

"You're sure?" He asked her moving her hair out of her face. She nodded quickly and started kissing him again. "Julie," he said, "Slow down, we don't have to rush it."

"No," she said, "Please, I need you." He kissed her hard, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She went limp, this time, not passing out just giving herself over. He lowered her down onto the bed and gently started undressing her, his lips never leaving hers.

"Julie," he paused for a moment, "I have to get,"

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head, "I've been on the pill since Christmas." She smiled as she pulled his tee shirt off.

"My little organizer," He laughed, and started kissing her again. "Julie, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Forget it." She said, shaking her head, "Where did you leave off last night?" He laughed.

"Right about," he kissed her neck and slipped her panties off, and slipped his hand in. "here."

"Oh God," she moaned, "Portman,"

"Mmm," he said, kissing down her chest. "Do you want me to slow down baby?"

"No," she whimpered , "Don't stop, it feels good." He smiled as she continued to moan at his touch.

"Julie," He moaned as she pulled his shorts and boxers down, "I love you baby," He whispered slipping into her.

"Oh," she gasped, "I love you."

* * *

**If there's anyone left, please review it!**


	8. Meanwhile

**Author's Note: Again, I let time go by without updating this story, but in reality I really wanted this chapter to be good, so I was working hard on it all week. As I said in the last chapter this is what's going on while Julie and Portman are having their little freak out which leads to them getting their freak on (huh, am I clever or what?), or well, that same day, so we've got, Luis and Aimee, Connie and Guy, and Charlie and Layla...who will become increasingly less mysterious at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save Aimee, Derek and Layla**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meanwhile...**

"Where are you going?" Luis said groggily as Aimee slipped quietly out of bed. He looked over at the clock, "Aimee, it's three o'clock."

"I have work, baby," she said and kissed him. "Go back to sleep."

"You don't have to be at work until 5," he said pulling her down, "That's in two hours, stay a little longer," they kissed again. She smiled coming out.

"Tempting," she sighed, "But, I have to go, I meeting some people at a Waffle House for breakfast before work."

"A few people," he nodded, "Anyone I know?"

"Jackie, and Chrissy," she said, pulling a pair of sweat pants on, "You know them."

"Derek?" He asked.

"Derek might be there," she shrugged, "I don't know. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Just curious," he smiled, of course he was jealous, but she didn't want to hear that, "Fine, you get a free pass today." She laughed.

"Next week, when I'm not working," she giggled and crawled back over to him, "I'm only getting out of this bed to go to the bathroom, and get food." She kissed him. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," he said, "Was last night as good for you?"

"Mmm," she nodded, "Last night was amazing. But I have to go," she kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye," he smiled, once she was out the door he fell back onto the bed in frustration. What was happening with them? He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it kept racing through his mind.

* * *

Aimee walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and smiled as a car pulled up and honked twice. She jogged over and opened the passenger door. 

"You're glowing," Derek laughed, "I take it the dry spell is over."

"Am I that obvious?" She giggled, her light Floridian drawl coming through because of the early hour, and matching Derek's thick Georgian one, "As a lady I can't give you details, but yes, I am very happy right now."

"So, we have rehearsal," he smiled, "Cinderella, was he happy?" She nodded quickly and looked down. "You didn't tell him."

"I told him," she said, he looked at her as they started driving, "I was going to tell him. I am going to tell him." He nodded knowingly "You know something, you're really annoying."

"I swear, I'm never going to say something like this again, OK? But," He sighed, "Don't you think it says something that as soon as you found out you ran right to me, and you still haven't told him?"

"Last night was about him," she said, explaining, "About us, bringing work into it would have ruined things."

"So how do you explain the extra early wake up?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to breakfast with Jackie and Chrissy," she said.

"So you lied," Derek nodded, "Got it. So, you told me about your promotion not him, you're lying to him about me. Aimee, you can't actually be happy with him."

"I love him," she said. "And this conversation is borderline inappropriate Derek."

"So, when you kissed me last night," he shrugged, "That was what?"

"That didn't happen," she said sternly, "I was upset because Luis and I had fought, and you,"

"Yes?" He asked looking at her.

"Just drive the car Derek," she sighed.

"Aimee, I care about you," he said, "I don't want to see you stuck in a nothing relationship,"

"It's not a nothing relationship," she snapped, "You don't understand the stuff he gave up for me! He hasn't lived at home since he was fourteen, his friends get together every possible vacation, he doesn't go, because he comes here to be with me. And he loves me."

"Sounds like you're justifying," he shrugged. "At least admit that you like me."

"I do like you," she said, "But I _love _him."

"OK then," Derek nodded. "So, he knows that you kissed me?" She closed her eyes and put her head back. "That's a no."

* * *

"Just call her," Adam groaned as Charlie sat staring at the napkin with Layla's number on it and his cell phone. "She gave you the number so that you could call her." 

"What if it's a fake number?" Charlie said, "Or what if she was just fed up and gave it to me to shut me up?"

"Dude, since when are you so insecure?" Adam laughed, "You never get turned down at school."

"This girl is way hotter than any of the girls at school," Charlie pointed out, "Also, I don't know, something about her, it's weird. Remember how Luis got when he first met Aimee? I suddenly don't think he was so crazy anymore."

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "Uh huh, so call her."

"If I call her will you shut up?" Charlie sighed. Adam nodded again, "Great." He picked up the phone and dialed and the number.

"Hello?" He heard her voice.

"Hi," he said, "It's uh, it's me, Charlie,"

"Hi!" She said, "I thought you wouldn't, I mean, I hoped you would but we were so drunk, I thought that maybe," she sighed, "I'm babbling, sorry, you called me."

* * *

"So Florida is decidedly good for us right?" Guy said as Connie woke up, laying next to him. "Who were you last night?" 

"Oh in reality I wasn't even here," she smiled and kissed him, "My evil twin Bonnie, kidnapped me and came in here,"

"Can Bonnie come by more often?" He laughed, "Like right now." They started kissing. "Seriously, last night was intense."

"I recall how intense it was," she closed her eyes, "Guy, I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her, she climbed on top of him. "And I love when you do that."

"Well what's the point without the morning after?" Connie giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

"I have a date with the hot blonde," Charlie danced around their hotel room, "We're meeting in Jurassic Park, because she's there already, and I'm gonna go." 

"Good for you man," The others mumbled, as he walked out. When he arrived at the entrance to the Jurassic Park he saw her standing, and smiled.

"Hi," she said, "So, do you go on rides or just stalk girls around the park?"

"I go on rides," he laughed, "And I wasn't stalking you, it was just a coincidence."

"Hmm," she nodded, "OK, well, have you been on the Hulk yet?"

"Four times!" Charlie said.

"Wanna make it five?" She smiled, "I'm like obsessed with it and no one else wants to go on, and,"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed, "I'd go on it all day, I only stopped because my friends suck."

"Great!" She smiled, as they started walking, "Where are your friends?"

"Hmm, well," He said laughing, "Connie and Guy, probably having sex, Julie and Portman fighting about not having sex, Luis, moping because Aimee has work, and the others, feeling extremely uncomfortable because of the previous three scenarios. What about you, the big scary blond family?"

"Hung over," she laughed, "Couldn't even get out of bed. I told them it was ridiculous, we come all the way down from Jersey we should be on the freaking roller coasters, we can drink Margaritas at the shore."

"You're from Jersey," Charlie nodded, "Layla from Jersey, who likes roller coasters. I feel like I know you."

"You don't know the half," she smirked, "But I want to hear about you. I mean, your friends, what are all of you doing down here at the same time,"

"Well," he laughed, "It all started about a year ago, when Julie, the little intense blonde one who can't keep her mouth shut, decided that for spring break of our senior year we should go to Disney World…"

* * *

**Please Review it!**


	9. What changed?

**Author's Note: New Chapter! Yay! It's kind of short, for this I apologize. I don't have a lot to say. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like where I'm taking this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, still.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What changed?**

The next morning, Julie woke up, to see Portman looking at her smiling. She blushed the way he was looking at her.

"What?" She said, slipping into a sitting position, wrapping the sheet around herself.

"You don't really need that sheet," he smirked. "I've seen everything underneath it now."

"Stop!" She said shyly. "I'm in a vulnerable state right now."

"Of course you are," he laughed, sitting up and moving close to her, "Listen, I know we're supposed to hang with the team,"

"Actually Connie, Aimee and I are spaing it," She said, shifting away from him. "Um, but I guess I could," He shifted back over to and put his arms around her waist. She sighed, as he began kissing her, "Portman," she whispered. "I have to shower."

"You want some company?" He kissed her shoulder, his hands running over her stomach.

"No," she said, "I mean, yes, but I have to rush, I'm meeting Connie and Aimee downstairs for breakfast."

"OK," he said confused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she kissed him, "I'm just really looking forward to that facial."

"How about a massage instead?" He smirked. She closed her eyes as he began rubbing her shoulders. "Julie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she sighed loudly, "I just have to, I'm already late, they're waiting for me downstairs." She stood up, the sheet still tightly wrapped around herself.

"Um, OK," he scratched his head. What had just happened?

* * *

"You had sex!" Connie said, as Julie sat down at a table in the lobby with a cup of coffee. 

"How do you do that?" Julie said.

"Yeah," Aimee nodded, "Seriously, you're way too good at it."

"Julie's a woman at last," Connie squealed clapping her hands together, Julie blushed, "So, how was it?"

"Weird," Julie said.

"It was weird," Aimee said, "I'm not sure what that means,"

"Oh, I mean it was great," Julie said, "but now I feel, I mean, I don't feel any different."

"Why should you feel different?" Aimee said, "I mean I never do."

"Even after your first time?" Connie said.

"No," Aimee shook her head. "Well, maybe a little, I mean it hurt like a bitch. Did it hurt?"

"No," Julie said, "It felt really good, but I just I feel like, I should feel something. And I don't."

"What did it feel like after?" Connie said. "I mean, did the weirdness set in right away?"

"No, right after it felt perfect," she sighed, "everything was right, he held me, and we kissed, a lot. And the first thing he said after was that he loved me. The weirdness didn't happen until this morning."

"Did he get out of bed to take a piss?" Aimee said, "Luis does that all time, drives me crazy."

"Oh Guy too!" Connie said, "It's like, one thing comes out, and then the other has to too?"

"OK guys," Julie said, "First of all, Connie, that is disgusting, second, no it was just like, nothing changed, well, he did want to take a shower with me," she said.

"Oh the post sex shower," Aimee said, a contented smile on her face "One of my favorite things. Often leads to more sex."

"Julie please tell me you didn't say no," Connie groaned.

"Is that bad?" She said, "I mean, I had to hurry, I was already late for meeting you guys."

"We would have understood!" Connie said, "He's going to think you regretted it."

"No he won't," Julie shook her head, "No, I mean, we're still us."

* * *

"You and Julie did it!" Fulton said, meeting Portman at the door. He shook his head. "Dude you can't fool me, you look exactly the same as you did after Maya. Was it worth the wait?" 

"Yeah, it was good," he nodded. "I think she regrets it though. She was weird this morning."

"Weird how?" Fulton asked.

"Like, she wouldn't let me look at her," Portman shook his head. "She just sort of ran off."

"Dude, that's just Julie," Fulton laughed, "Remember when you asked her out the first time? You asked if she wanted to go to dinner, and she said that she had to eat."

"Yeah," he laughed remembering, "I don't know though, this is different. If she's not happy about it, it could ruin everything."

* * *

"Hi," Layla smiled, grabbing Charlie's shoulders from behind. 

"Hi," he laughed and turned around. "Wasn't expecting you today."

"Yes, I know," she nodded, "But I saw you, and I figured it was my turn to do some in park stalking."

"Ahh," he nodded, "Got it. Wanna meet the team?" He shook his head over to the guys, who were standing around. "Or you know, what's left of them."

"That's OK," she laughed, "I just wanted to say hi,"

"Well, hi," He smiled, "Listen I was going to call you again, tonight actually and,"

"Tonight," she said, "Tonight, meet me at ten, OK? I leave in the morning and I want to give you something."

"What would that be?" He smiled.

"It's a surprise" she laughed, "I had a really good time yesterday."

"Me too," he nodded.

"Are you going to kiss me Conway?" Layla smirked.

"How very blunt of you Layla," he laughed. "I had hoped to yes."

"So, what are you waiting for," she moved close to him, her side cut bangs falling into her eyes. He smiled and pushed them out of the way. "That's not kissing me,"

"Patience is a virtue," He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. As he pulled up, she smile happily, "So at 10, you've got me on my knees?"

"10," she nodded, and laughed at the reference to her name, "See you then Pacey."

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE!**


	10. Can we talk?

**Author's Note: Again sorry on the wait, I didn't update like at all this week though, I've been busy. Anyway, I watched Sandlot last night, so I was feeling Luis, well Benny, but same dif, so I decided to work on this one. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: We get this by now right?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Can We Talk?**

When the group got back together that evening, Julie and Portman came together, kissed hello like normal, and stood in an awkward quiet for a few minutes.

"Can we talk?" She said quietly.

"Sure," he nodded, "Come on," they walked away from the group and found a bench that overlooked the man made lake at the center of the resort. "Look about last night,"

"Right," she said. "At least we want to talk about the same thing."

"Do you regret it?" He said.

"Why do you?" She snapped her head over.

"No!" He said quickly, "No, not at all. But just you were so weird this morning."

"I know," she said. He had noticed, and Connie had been right.

"So, do you?" He asked again quietly.

"No," she said, "no, I mean, I just, I don't feel any different." He smiled, and looked down. "What?"

"What did you expect to feel like Cat?" He laughed. "I told you, it's not going to change anything. Except that I'll probably be slightly less frustrated with you."

"I know but," she said, starting to laugh herself, "I expected, don't know what I expected, but something. It sounds stupid,"

"It doesn't sound stupid," he smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. I'm just relieved, I've been worried all day."

"What were you worried about?" She said.

"That you'd think you chose wrong," he said quietly, "I mean, I'm no prize Julie, and"

"How can you say that?" She said, "You're amazing. And I absolutely do not think I chose wrong. I was worried that you'd think you wasted way too much time on this stupid little virgin who doesn't even know that you're supposed to take a shower with your boyfriend the morning after you have sex!"

"What?" He laughed. "Julie, I wanted to take a shower with you so that I could look at you naked again, it had nothing to do with," he stopped, "Connie and Aimee right?" She nodded. He let out a joking sigh, "Those two put ideas into your head, never listen to them again, you hear me?"

* * *

"You look beautiful," Luis smiled, kissing Aimee, she sighed, "Aimee, what's wrong? Things have been really off this week, don't think I haven't noticed." 

"There's something I need to tell you," she sighed, taking his hands and guiding him away from everyone, sitting down on a stoop. He looked at her curiously, "Luis, yesterday, I got that promotion."

"Baby that's great!" He kissed her, "I'm so proud of you. Hey, you said this frees up time right? I've been thinking, maybe we could go down to Miami for a few days,"

"Luis!" She cut him off, "I'm not done, can I finish?" He nodded, "When I found out, I wanted to share it with someone, and I, I went to Derek, I don't know why, I just did and we were both so excited and I don't know how it happened, but we kissed." Luis stared at her stunned. "And this morning, I wasn't at breakfast, I was rehearsing, with him."

"What kind of kiss?" He asked, "Like we're friends oh my god yay! Peck kind of kiss? Or was it like a kiss kiss?"

"Like a kiss kiss," she sighed.

"You kissed him," Luis asked, "or he kissed you?"

"We sort of kissed each other," she said sheepishly.

"But last night," he said, "we were together last night, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Things were so good," she explained, "I didn't want to ruin it. And then this morning, I don't know, I just, I didn't want to deal with it, so I lied."

"I need some time on this one Aimee," he shook his head, "OK? I mean, you told me that he was nothing to you, but that was right after you kissed him, and I just, what if it happens again?"

"It's not going to happen again," She said, "It won't, I won't let it. Luis, I love you."

"I don't want you to see him," He said shortly.

"Excuse me?" She cocked her head to the side, "I don't think that's your decision, besides the fact that we work together."

"Obviously I don't mean with work," he snapped. "I mean the carpooling and the hanging out after work."

"Derek is my friend Luis," she said, "I'm not going to not be friends with him because you're jealous! What if I told you to stop being friends with Connie and Julie?"

"It's different," he shook his head, "I've never kissed Connie or Julie, I've never had a crush on Connie or Julie. Well, Connie actually when the ducks first got together, but that's only because I caught her checking me out once." He smirked, and then shook his head remembering what they were talking about, "Anyway, it's different."

"You know what," she stood up, "I'm going to give you that time you asked for." She shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Charlie walked with a smile up to Layla, who was dressed in a light pink sundress, the breeze blowing through her soft blonde hair. She smiled back, with the mysterious half smirk that had drawn him to her. Everything she did had a playful bounce to it, he was completely and utterly fascinated, wanting to find out everything about her, but she gave so little away. 

"Hi," she said, as he kissed her hello.

"Hi," he whispered. "And may I add wow?"

"Thanks," she laughed, looking down shyly. "I just wanted to look nice, to say good bye."

"You know what sucks about meeting someone on vacation?" He shook his head, "Is that whole goodbye thing. I mean, I could go temporarily insane, like Luis and move to New Jersey."

"That wouldn't do much," she shook her head, "I'm going to college in Boston in the fall, so,"

"Boston?" He stopped.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Emerson, my dad's threw a shit fit about it, he wants to make sure I don't change my religion."

"Change your religion?" He asked.

"Start rooting for the Red Sox," She laughed, "We're four generations of Yankee fans, so,"

"Um Layla," He cut her off, "I got to BU." She smiled. "Did you know that?"

"No," she laughed, "I only know your name because of the Goodwill Games. I didn't realize that," She kissed him hard, "So I'll see you in August?"

"I have your number," he laughed. "Until then though?"

"Well," she smiled and kissed him again, "We still have tonight."

* * *

"Why don't we meet girls down here?" Averman turned to the left over guys. "I mean Luis meets the love of his life down here, Charlie's at least getting laid by some hot blonde, what does it take?" 

"Girls with names from rock songs," Fulton pointed out. Everyone looked at him. "Come on you didn't notice that? Aimee's a Pure Prairie League song and Layla's Derek and the Dominos."

"I thought Eric Clapton sang Layla," Russ said confused.

"Eric Clapton is the lead singer of Derek and the Dominos," Adam nodded, the guys snickered taken by surprise that Banks had this knowledge. "What? I wear Polo shirts so I can't know who Derek and the Dominos are?" They all started laughing. "It is weird, about the names though." Luis sulked back over to the group.

"What's going on man?" Kenny said.

"I'm not sure," he sighed sitting down with them, "She made out with Prince Charming."

"Huh?" They all said.

"This ass hole she works with," he groaned, "I don't know, at least she told me, I guess, it's stupid."

"I guess those two are OK," Fulton smiled seeing Julie and Portman walk back over holding hands, as though nothing had changed.

"What are you all staring at?" Julie said pulling her hand out of Portman's.

"That white tee shirt you got on there Cat Lady?" Goldberg smirked, "You still allowed to wear that?"

"Are you still allowed to wear my fist on your face Goldberg?" Julie teased back playfully.

"Fair enough," He nodded, he'd been at the receiving end of Julie's beatings before. "Hey, any one seen Charlie?"

* * *

"Mmm," Layla cooed, under Charlie pulling away from a kiss, he started moving down her neck, "You're really good at this." 

"I try," He laughed, "You know, I don't even know your last name."

"Loughlin," She said, schrunching her nose in disgust. He snickered.

"Your name is Layla Loughlin?" He kissed her again.

"Yes," she nodded. "Now, do you want to discuss the fact that your name is also alliterated, Charlie Conway, or do you want to continue making out with me?"

"Hmm," he nodded and kissed her, making her giggle, "That's a tough decision."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	11. Stop!

**Author's Note: Do not fear for Aimee and Luis, have I ever let you down in the happy ending department? Winding down, as you will obviously tell with this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stop! **

"Babe," Portman said that night, between two of the kisses that Julie was laying kisses all down him, she peeled her tee shirt off, and climbed on top of him, "We don't have to," she kissed him hard, "Mm, hold on,"

"What's wrong baby?" she kissed his neck. She groaned as his hands slid up to her neck.

"You said you didn't want to be like this," he said as she pulled back.

"No," she shook her head, "I said I didn't want it to be all about sex, which doesn't mean I only wanted to do it once," she kissed him again, "I want you Portman,"

"Jules," he whispered, "Do you think that in bed, you could call me Dean?" He rolled her over and started kissing all over her.

"Dean," she let out short of breath, his hands sliding up her thighs, "Oh God,"

"I love you babe," he groaned, as she began biting at his neck, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she murmured, "Dean, I, oh," she whimpered,

"What is it?" He asked, "What do you want?"

"Stop, please," she said, he stopped and looked at her as she slid out from under him.

"Julie, what did I do wrong?" He said, "I thought that," he sighed, "Are you alright?"

"All day today, I've been thinking about this, about us," she said, "I just, I don't know how to handle everything."

"There's no guidebook for this territory, huh," he teased her, she nodded, "I'm scared too Julie."

"I don't even know what I'm scared of," she explained, "I mean, before it was taking that step, of being together, but now," she sighed, "I'm just afraid, I can't even name it."

"I can tell you what I'm afraid of," He kissed her softly, "I'm scared to death of how I feel about you. This is my first time here too,"

"You've done this before," she shook her head.

"I wasn't in love with her," he sighed, "I've told you that, and I'm so in love with you everything I feel with you is so intense, I'm afraid we're going to burn out."

"God," she smiled and lowered her forehead to his chest, "You found them."

"What?" He laughed.

"The words that I couldn't." she whispered. "You don't mind if we don't tonight?"

"Julie," he sighed, "No, but um," he looked down sheepishly, "I should shower, I guess."

"Oh God," she fell back laughing, "I'm not a virgin anymore and I'm still blue balling you, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," he hopped out of bed and smirked at her, "I'm used to it."

* * *

"Hi," Aimee said quietly, walking into Luis's apartment the next day. "I thought you'd be here when you didn't come last night." 

"Just needed to think," he said, she sat down. "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, tears starting to form her eyes, "I only know how I feel about you."

"I think I should go home this summer," he said, she looked at him.

"You want to break up with me?" She said, shocked.

"No," he said, "No, but I think we need space Aimee, and I think I need to be home."

"We could go together," she said slipping her hand into his.

"I'd like that," he nodded and smiled, "But come on Princess, you know we can't, you have to work, you have a whole life here."

"You're more important than that," she kissed him, "We're more important than that." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Luis, I really can't say I'm sorry again, it wouldn't mean anything,"

"I know," he nodded, "Once was enough. It's my turn now. I acted like an asshole last night Aimee. I was stupid and jealous. I love you, and if you think you can work with this guy, and have nothing happen, I should trust you."

"I turned it down," she said, he looked at her surprised, "And asked for a transfer. You're right, it's not fair to you. I'm going to work Epcot now."

"Really?" He said surprised, "Epcot huh? But isn't that a step down?"

"Or MGM," she shrugged, "I have to audition, but I could get the Beauty and the Beast stage show, if I play my cards right."

"You didn't have to do that Aimee," he whispered.

"I wanted to," she said, "I was taking Cinderella in the first place because I was bored, I needed a change. This way, I don't have to learn a new character, I get to meet some new people and I still get the change. Besides, I think I want to go back to school in fall anyway."

"I hated that you dropped out." He smiled as she leaned back into him and put his arms around her. "You have so much potential Aimee Louise."

"You know what I love?" She smiled, "That my middle name is the same as your first name. It's like a freaky fate thing."

"It's nice," he nodded, "Aimee Louise Prescott."

"That was random," she giggled, "Luis Carlos Mendoza."

"I like your full name," he laughed tickling her, she laughed into a position under him, her hair falling into her eyes, "It's beautiful." He pushed the fallen strands behind her ear, leaned down and kissed her.

"We have pizza!" Goldberg's voice broke through, "Did we interrupt something?" He smiled, looking over at Averman, Kenny and Russ.

"No," Aimee and Luis said defeated and in unison.

"Awesome," Ken smiled and landed on the couch. "Fulton, Dwayne and Adam are on their way."

"Aren't they supposed to be in a hotel of some kind?" Luis said, eager to make up with his girlfriend fully.

"Uh, Charlie pretty much told them that if they came anywhere near they'd lose something fairly important," Averman nodded, "We would invade Julie and Portman, but well, something tells me the newly deflowered Cat would not want us, which leaves here. Besides we're on planes in 5 hours anyway."

"Your TV royally sucks," Russ said flipping through the limited cable that Luis had. "Ooh, Sandlot."

"Sweet!" The rest of the guys said.

"We're not watching Sandlot," Luis took the clicker. "Although that Benny is one good looking SOB."

"I always thought so," Aimee nodded, snatching it. "I love this movie. We're not changing it." The guys laughed, as Luis surrendered. Averman made a whipping motion and Russ made the noise.

"She gives me sex," Luis smiled, Aimee dropped her jaw, "When was the last time you guys got any?" The all stopped and stared at the TV, "That's what I thought."

* * *

"I don't want to go," Layla kissed Charlie, "Like really don't want to." 

"I promise to call you," he smiled, "Promise, OK?"

"Guys promise things," she shook her head, "I mean, last night, we,"

"I know," he nodded, "I was there, but let's see, what can I swear on that will make you believe me," She closed her eyes. "Layla," he said, taking her hands, "I swear on my skates, stick and C that I will call you as soon as I land in Minnesota."

"That I will take," she kissed him again. "Thank you."

"For what?" He smiled, "I should thank you."

"I honestly thought my brothers and cousins could ruin Florida for me, and well," she smiled, "See, they didn't want to come to begin with, and, I'm just glad that you stalked me."

"I'm glad that you were drunk enough to give me your number," He laughed.

"Layla," one of her brother's came, "Come on we have a plane to catch. Hey," he nodded, "Did you come up with the flying V? Because it's fucking sweet!"

"Nah," Charlie shook his head, "Our coach got that one."

"Cool," He nodded, "Baby, we have to go."

"I know," she nodded, "Bye," she waved to Charlie.

"Bye," he smiled, and waved back. She smiled ran back and jumped up kissing him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He gripped her waist, holding her up. "What are you doing?"

"I always wanted to do that," she giggled pulling away, and sliding down. "This seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"I think you actually are insane," He laughed. "And I also think that I like it."

"You better," She smiled.

"Layla!" Her brother said, "Seriously, we have to go."

"I'm coming," she snapped. "OK, now for real. Bye."

"Bye," he laughed.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
